justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
You Make Me Feel...
ft. |year = 2011 |difficulty = 2/3 (Medium) |nogm = 4 |dg = Female |mode = Solo |pc = Yellow |gc = Cyan |lc = Blue Black (PAL PS3) Baby Blue (NOW) |pictos = 144 |nowc = YouMakeMeFeelDLC |perf= Shirley Henault|dlc = October 18, 2012}} "You Make Me Feel..." by Cobra Starship ft. Sabi is featured on Just Dance 4. It was originally unlockable with a code from a Cheetos bag. Since the offer expired it became available as a DLC for all consoles in all regions. It also appears in Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Dancer The dancer is a girl with bubblegum pink hair that wears a big blue bow in her hair, some yellow glasses, a yellow top with pink and blue leopard prints, some blue mini shorts, colored tights that are pink and yellow, and a pair of blue sneakers. Background The background is dark, with a balcony in the back, with some luminous square shaped pillars. In the redeemable version, there's a throne, and Chester Cheetah appears sometimes on the back pillars during the 1st and 2nd Chorus. In the 3rd chorus, he appears dancing along with the girl. He doesn't appear in the DLC and in the following games this song is featured in. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Move 1: '''Move your right hand from left to right with your mouth like shouting "Ohhhh". This occurs during the line "Ohhh". '''Gold Move 2: Put together your hands and slowly open them. This occurs during the line "Make my world stop". Gold Move 3: Put your right hand up pointing to the sky with your left hand under your lower torso. This occurs during the line "You make me feel that". Gold Move 4: Put both of your hands up pointing to the sky, bending your left knee a little. This occurs during the line "La na na na na" and is also the last move of the routine. YouMakeMeFeelDLCGM1.png|Gold Move 1 YouMakeMeFeelGM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game YouMakeMeFeelDLCGM2.png|Gold Move 2 YouMakeMeFeelGM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game YouMakeMeFeelDLCGM3.png|Gold Move 3 YouMakeMeFeelGM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game YouMakeMeFeelDLCGM4.png|Gold Move 4 YouMakeMeFeelGM4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Appearances in Mashups You Make Me Feel... ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Blame (Sunglasses) * Chiwawa '(Nerds)' * Hangover (BaBaBa)' (High Energy)' * Lights (Pink Hair) * Stadium Flow (High Energy Girls) * Summer (Girl Power) Captions You Make Me Feel... ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Hips Shake * Wake Up Mind * Hand Square Dance Quests ''Note that these Dance Quests are only available if the song is redeemed with the code. *One player gets 3 stars *One player gets 4 stars *One player gets 5 stars *Get all Gold Moves *Get the "Cute" dance style *Get GOOD when "You make me feel" is sung Trivia * This is the first song to be unlockable by redeeming a code, and then later becoming available as a DLC. ** It is followed by Waking Up in Vegas in ''Just Dance 2014''. * The coach is almost similar to C5 in Safe And Sound. * The Cheetos version can still be unlocked on the NTSC Wii with a save file with the song. * On the PAL PlayStation 3, the lyrics are highlighted black instead of blue. * The pictograms were blue in the Chester Cheetah preview. * The title of the song in the Wii Store is "You Make Me Feel! (feat. Sabi)" while in the menu, it reads "You Make Me Feel...(feat. Sabi)". * In the Just Dance Now icon, the background is the one from the Cheetos promotion and not the downloadable version. ** However, the gameplay uses the background from the downloadable version of the routine. * The menu icon for You Make Me Feel... on Just Dance Now has been changed; the throne has been removed and the blocks are dimmer. There is also a single beam of purple light in the middle of the screen, and the coach is not as centralized and her facial features are less visible. * It was one of the first songs announced for Just Dance Now (in fact, it appears as the icon of the game, along with P1 from Turn Up the Love); however, it has been released much later. * Some pictograms are reversed. * Chester Cheetah does not appear in the downloadable version and in the routine’s future appearances. ** Thus, this is the first song in which brand promotion has been removed in its later appearances. * The first time the line Through the radio appears, two exclamation marks are present. Gallery You Make Me Feel.jpg|''You Make Me Feel...'' youmakemefeeldlc.jpg|''You Make Me Feel...'' (Updated) YMMFinactive.png|''You Make Me Feel...in the ''Just Dance 4 menu YMMFactive.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover youmakemefeeldlc_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover (Outdated) Youmakemefeeldlc_cover@2xold.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover (Updated) Youmakemefeelavatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' avatar 102.png|''Just Dance 2015'' and later games avatar GOLDEN YMMF.png|Golden avatar DIAMOND YMMF.png|Diamond avatar youmakemefeeljd4.jpg ymmf.png|The Pictograms you make me feel ps3.png|''You Make Me Feel''’s black lyrics on the PAL PlayStation 3. justdanceyoumakemefeel.png|The avatar with a different hairstyle exclamarks.png|Exclamation marks the first time the line Through the radio appears you make me feel pose.png|Pose On Puppet master Videos File:Cobra Starship- You Make Me Feel... ft. Sabi -OFFICIAL VIDEO- You Make Me Feel - Cobra Starship Ft. Sabi (Cheetos Exclusive) Just Dance 4 File:Cobra Starship- You Make Me Feel... ft. Sabi (Just Dance Now) Just Dance 2016 - You Make Me Feel - 5 stars References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:DLCs Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 4 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Shirley Henault Category:Songs from movies/television